Wake up call
by felicia2235
Summary: Eric/Pam One Eric realizes that Sookie is not the one for But he may have woke up too Rushing to save his childe after threating to kill her he must save her life and win back her Sookie bashing in


***One shot. Eric/Pam. Eric finally sees Sookie is the wrong one for him and that his Pam had always been there waiting for him to wise up. When he almost loses her to his own stupidity he races to save the one he truly loves. This will be mature content. Sookie bashing as well. I don't own anything. **

"You do know that Eric is mine, right?" Pam stilled as she was about to leave Sookie in the bar of Fangtasia where she had been waiting for Eric to return, Eric had banished Pam from his sight when she tried to save him by shooting the reason for all his troubles and now she was the enemy. She didn't know Sookie was here until she arrived to pick up a few things before heading off like Eric wanted. She ignored the girl as she was leaving when she heard the little bitch call back to her.

She had left Eric a letter in his office explaining some things that he needed to know in order to stay safe, she just hoped he listen to her at least this time. The fellowship wanted him in revenge for what happened in Dallas. They had come by while Eric was in his memory loss looking for him but she was able to send them in the wrong direction. She had a plan to keep him safe. It would be her last act in her love for him to make sure he was safe and happy.

Neither woman noticed Ginger lurking in the back ground listening to what was going on.

Pam closed her eyes as a wave of hurt washed over her at Sookie's words. Pam wanted Eric back, the Eric that turned her that had always put her first before this little bitch came into their bar and ruined everything. When he lost his memories to the witch she tried everything she could to get him back to himself but Sookie molded him into the man she wanted a man that Eric was now and she hated it.

But Eric had chosen Sookie over her, he made his choice and even if she hated it she would respect his wishes. She would leave here as he wanted and offer herself to the fellowship in his place. That way he would be safe. She explained it all in the letter she left for Ginger to give to Eric later on.

"Eric is different now. He's better. Better than you ever made him. I hated the Eric I first met but now he is what I want and I won't let you have him back." She told Pam and Ginger gasp quietly. That little bitch. Ginger backed away quickly and went into the office to make sure the camera were on and running so she could show Eric just what his little Human was like and maybe she'd be able to save Pam in return.

"Eric has always been the same Sookie. From the moment I met him I always thought he was perfect, a god in my eyes. That's why I forced him to turn me. When he saved me as a human and I looked into his eyes I knew I'd follow him to hell and back until my last breath. I never tried to change him like you did because he didn't need to be changed. I loved him for him and I always will but your right about one thing. He's yours he chose you; I just hope you don't hurt him." Pam replied wiping a blood tear from her eye as it fell before turning to Sookie who had a smug ass look on her face.

"I know the person you really are Sookie. You fool everyone in to thinking your sweet and innocent but you're not. You're a bitch you just hide it well. I'll give you that. I've always been up front with who I am but you. You're more dangerous because you lie to everyone even yourself on who you are deep down and you'll hurt anyone that cares for you. Eric may have chosen you but I will always be the only one apart from Godric that actual cared for the real Eric. I'd die for him which is what I'll have to do to insure his safety." She told Sookie who frowned.

"What do you mean? The witches are gone. There's no more threat." Sookie said and Pam could feel Eric getting closer she had to leave before he got back.

"The Witches were not the only threat against Eric these last few months. I've been stalling to keep him safe and give me time to talk with him but he's decide he no longer trust me anymore so I will do one last thing for him. You won't have to worry anymore. I won't be around to be a threat to you." Pam said and she turned and walked to the door.

Ginger cried as she saw Pam leave. She really like Pam and she didn't know what to do. She promised not to tell Eric about the note or about the meeting she saw Pam have with the church people but she didn't want anything to happen to Pam. Hopefully she would forgive her.

Ginger went to the bar to see Sookie helping herself to a drink seeming pleased that Pam was out of the picture.

"You're a bitch." Ginger spat slapping Sookie across the face only to have Eric shove her away from his human.

"What the hell Ginger." Eric snapped helping a crying Sookie up off the floor.

"She deserves more than that master. It's all her fault." Ginger snapped and Eric was shocked at the normally calm human's anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about now girl? Have you gone crazy?" Eric ask her and she started crying.

"It's her fault Pam's gone." Ginger said and Eric sighed.

"Don't talk to me about Pam right now. Besides you'll see her later she's just pouting right now." Eric said and he went to walk Sookie to the door before Ginger's yelling stopped them.

"No you asshole. She's not pouting. She's gone. Packed her stuff and left to die for you all because you chose that fake bitch over her." Ginger yelled and Eric felt a wave of panic run through him at her words.

"What did you say?" Eric ask turning back to Ginger ignoring Sookie who was trying to get him to leave with her.

"Pam. She didn't want you to know. She was going to tell you after you got your memory back but then whatever happened tonight changed her plans. She left you a letter in your office. I wasn't to tell you for a few days so it would be too late but when I saw what Sookie said to Pam tonight I knew I had to try and save her. If you care about Pam at all anymore, which from what I've seen I doubt it then go read the letter and watch the video footage from just a few minutes ago and you'll have your answer." Ginger explained before turning and leaving the bar to head home hoping she did the right thing.

Eric was stunned what had happened a few minutes ago and what did Pam have to tell him. She tried to tell him tonight but he ignored her and threatened to kill her for trying to shot Sookie. Maybe he should have listened.

Walking towards his office he ignored Sookie running behind him.

"Eric come on. I'm tired and want to go home. Deal with this shit later." Sookie said and he wondered if she had always sounded so whiny.

"I have to see what's going on with Pam. She's closed our bond and I can't feel her right now Sookie. I need to see what she left behind." Eric told her as he found the letter Ginger left for him to read.

"Who gives a shit? She's gone just like we wanted. Now we can be together without her trying to butt in like always." Sookie said and Eric growled.

"Watch it Sookie. Pam is my childe. You wouldn't understand the bond between a maker and there childe so back off." Eric told her and she huffed.

"Doesn't seem to strong if you were able to threaten to kill her earlier. You made your chose Eric and Pam knows it." Sookie said and Eric had a bad feeling as he opened the letter.

_Eric, _

_If you're reading this then Ginger has done what I ask and give this to you at the right time. By now hopefully the pain of my death hasn't caused you too much grief, but I doubt you'll even feel it now that you've decide you no longer wanted me as your childe. I know I forced your hand all those years ago to turn me when you never wanted to be a maker and for that I am truly sorry. I was a mistake you make I see that now and I hope you can move past that and be happy. _

_I will always thank you and love you for the life you gave me and saving me from my life of pain as a human. You have always been my dark angel and I won't forget that. _

_I am leaving as you ask and I beg you to forget me. I wouldn't be me if I didn't say how pissed I am at you. How the fuck could you chose a fucking human over me? I have loved you since the moment we met and I have stood by your side through everything, never doubting you. You use to trust me but Sookie has broken that trust somehow. She only loves the man she has created in you not the man you truly are. Godric and I were the only two people in this world that would never have ask you to change for us and we loved you unconditionally. Maybe one day you will see Sookie for what she really is and it's not pretty. _

_I would have followed you to hell and back but that is not your wish for me to be at your side anymore and as always I will respect and follow your choices. _

_I would have died for you and that's what I plan to do to make sure your safe and happy. My last act as your childe and my love for you will hopefully be enough to keep you safe. _

_But just in case listen. While you lost your memories to the witches the fellowship showed up, trashed the bar and demanded answers from me. That night you said you woke up next to Sookie in pain before it disappeared was them chaining me with sliver demanding I tell them where to find you. I refused but I was able to stall them. They gave me until tonight to come to them with your whereabouts or they would have me in place of you. Newlin wants revenge against what happened in Dallas. He wants Sookie to but I wouldn't give her up either even if I hate her guts. She's what makes you happy and that's all that matters to me is you. So run with her if you have to. They won't stop till she's dead. _

_I wanted to warn you tonight but you didn't give me the chance so I'm doing it now. I am willing going in your place and I hope you finally realize how much I love you, my father, my brother, my maker, my life. _

_It was a good hundred years doll. _

_Be happy, stay safe._

_With all my love, always_

_Pamela_

By the time Eric finished the letter he was aware tears had ran down his face as he sat heavily in his chair. What had he done? His perfect Pam was going to die for him and all he did was threat her like shit over a fucking human. What had he become?

Ignoring Sookie's questions he turned to the TV screen and clicked in on, rewinding back to before he arrived. His heart clench at the sight of Pam's face, the hurt and tears as he watch Sookie break her down. He saw now what Pam had been trying to tell him since the moment Sookie stepped in his bar. She was fake. A bitch and she had ruined everything for him.

"Are we done now?" Sookie ask when Eric turned to face her after the video ended with Ginger slapping Sookie.

"Oh we defiantly are." He sneered at her before moving quickly and pinning the bitch to the wall by her neck.

"Eric. What?" she gasp clawing at his hand.

"You fucking, little bitch. My eyes are finally wide open now. I can't believe how blind I have been. If anything happens to Pam I will show you just who I really am." He snarled in her face before putting enough pressure on her neck to cause her to pass out. Now he had to find his childe before he lost her for good.

He tried commanding her to his side but all he got back was a wave of pain before the bond closed. Fuck something was happening to her. He had to find her.

Picking up the little bitch he flew to Bill's place. He needed help if he was going to find Pam.

"Eric what happened to Sookie." Bill ask as he came in where he and Jessica were talking, angry Eric roughly tossed Sookie on the couch and faced Bill.

"I knocked her out. The little bitch is lucky I didn't kill her." Eric told him and Bill took a step back in shock at his anger towards Sookie.

"What happened." He ask and Eric handed him Pam's letter and the Video disk he had from the bar. Once they were done reading and watching Bill was stunned. This was not the Sookie he knew.

"I don't give a fuck about what happens to Sookie but if anything happens to Pam she better fucking run, cause I'll kill her. I need your help. Do you know where the fellowship is holding up now?" Eric ask and Bill nodded before going over towards his computer. He flipped it opened and started it up as Eric paced. Wincing every now and then when Pam's pain filtered through the bond before she was able to but it off again. She was trying to spare him the pain and it pissed him off he hadn't protected her like he promised.

Sookie started to stir and Bill flipped through his emails looking for the one that mentioned the fellowship. Eric sneered at her as she sat up looking around scared.

"Bill. Eric what's going on. Where are we?" She ask.

"Bill's new place. He's helping me find Pam." Eric spat and Sookie cringed back at his anger.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything to her. I didn't tell her to go off herself." Sookie said and Bill rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Sookie if I was you. I'd shut up." Bill told her. He still loved Sookie even after all the shit he put her through, but he understood Eric's anger at the thought of losing a childe.

Sookie stayed quite after that seeing as no one was on her side this time. She didn't understand why Eric gave a shit about Pam when he had her. What had gone wrong?

"Here they are working for Gov Burrell now. He's starting up his own anti vampire campaign and teamed up with Newlin." Bill told him giving Eric the address and groaning as he shot out of the house before they could discuss what to do next.

Rolling his eyes he yank Sookie up and he and Jessica followed Eric out to make sure he didn't die in his need to free Pam. Sookie was not pleased at having to go but Bill didn't want to leave her defenseless right now, even if this was her fault.

"Eric stop." Bill hissed when they reached the old warehouse that Bill gave him as their location. Growled Eric flipped Bill off before stopping to check his surroundings.

"We need a plan." Bill told him as he set Sookie on her feet. She tried to reach out and touch Eric but he snatched his arm from her like she burned him.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." he snapped at her and she huffed.

"Don't talk to me like that Eric. I am your girlfriend." She told him and he gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You anit shit to me anymore bitch." He spat before turning from her again, ignoring her tears. Fuck that bitch.

"You stay here and comfort the cry baby. I'm going to get my childe." Eric said when he saw an open window on the top floor of the building. Groaning Bill watched as he scaled the side and slipped inside. This wasn't good.

"Sookie you and Jessica stay here ok." He tried to tell her before a gun to his temple stopped him.

"I don't think so Vampire. Now walk." The human said and they had no choice but to walk inside the building that they were being lead too. Hoping that Eric could at least get them out.

Eric flattened himself against the wall as a couple of guards went past him. He looked over the railing to see Bill, Jessica and Sookie had managed to get themselves captured like idiots. They should have stayed back at Bills.

They weren't his concern at the moment he had to find Pam first. He tried to call out to her again. He got a flicker of a reply back in the form of pain before it disappeared again. At least he knew she was still alive but he was going to kick her ass for blocking him like this.

"So. Have you broken her yet?" He heard a male voice ask. Peeking around the corner he saw an older bald man he knew to be the Governor and Steve Newlin.

"Not yet. She's strong that one. Won't give up her makers location at all." Newlin said and Eric felt sick. What have they done to his Pam?

"Well we have new comers I think you'd be happy to see. Let's head in and see what we can do before dawn approaches." The governor said and Newlin nodded. Eric watched them descend the stairs and go into a room under the stairs. The same area they had led Bill and the others to.

"Hey." Eric heard a man say. Turning he saw two guards standing feet from him. Snapping their necks quickly he sped off to the door that the two men had entered. He took a deep breath and could smell Pam was near.

Slipping inside he came to a long dark hallway with several doors and the smell of Pam getting closer.

He finally got to the end of the hall when he heard her scream rip through the air. Since fangs click down and he growled. Running around the corner he was stopped by 3 guards holding him at gun point.

"Shall we." One of them said and motioned for him to proceed into the room.

When he got in he growled loudly. His Pam was chained to the wall with sliver chains above her head. She was sitting slumped on the ground and her head was lolled to the side. Bloody tears ran down her face. She had several silver stakes in her legs and a bullet hole in her stomach and her blood was slowly soaking the floor.

And Newlin the sick fuck was un buttoning her shirt and running his hands over her stomach while smirking at him. He vaguely saw that Bill, Sookie and Jessica were chained in the room as well but he ignored them.

"Get the fuck away from her." Eric growled and they laughed at him.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Northman. Let's see if we can get her to scream for us now." The Governor said motioning for them to chain Eric up. He refused at first until they dug a sliver stake further into Pam's leg and she hissed in pain. They chained him on his knees in front of her with his hands cuffed to the floor by his side forcing him to sit and watch.

"You're going to die for this." Eric hissed as his eyes fell to Pam again. Her eyes were still closed and she was breaking harshly. He could tell she was concentrating on still blocking him. That's why she didn't know he was there.

"Perhaps. But you'll watch the one you love die slowly first. I wonder how long it would take a Vampire to bleed out." Newlin said wile Burrell laughed.

"Stop this." He heard Bill yelled from behind him before he heard a shot ring out and Jessica screamed in pain. The scream caused Pam to lose concentration on her blocking him and her eyes flew open and landed on his.

He ignored Sookie crying and Jessica whimpering and Bill's growls of rage that his childe was now hurt too. All he focused on was Pam and how much he had fucked up and how he would spend eternity making it up to her when they got out of here.

"I must be dead if I'm dreaming about you." Pam whispered to him and his heart broke. She actually thought he wouldn't come for her and that she was dreaming. What had he done.

"Of my darling. What have I done to you." he whispered to her as the tears ran down her face.

"Eric." She ask before he eyes widened in fear.

"Aw. Anit this sweet." Newlin taunted as he and Burrell came up near them. Newlin kicked Pam in the stomach where they had shot her and she screamed out in pain as they laughed.

Eric growled in rage, snatching at his chains trying to break free.

"Stop." He told them when they started making small cuts on her arms with a sliver knife and her blood starting rolling down her pale flesh. All the while her eyes locked with his and were pleading with him.

"You know. All she had to do was give you and Miss. Stackhouse up and all this would have been stopped. But she was too stubborn and now she will die and so will all of you. But I think you need to suffer first. I think maybe you should sit and watch as she suffers. Let's see how many days it takes for her to blood out and die. Want to take a bet on how long." Newlin whispered in his ear and he snarled at him.

"fuck you." Eric spat and Newlin and Burrell just laughed as they walked out of the room and left them all alone. Bill was doing his best to try and calm Jessica and Sookie down while Pam lost the ability to hold herself up anymore. She slumped down and the skin on her wrist started to sizzle as it burned.

"Pam." Eric called her but she didn't respond.

"Pamela. Open your eyes." He commanded and her eyes popped open to stare at him. He was yanking on his wrist to try and snap the chains.

"Are you real?" She ask him.

"Yes my sweet. I am real. And I'll show you just how real I am once I get this fucking things off me." He told her as he got to his feet and used his weight to pull at the chains ignoring the burn on his wrist.

"Why are you here?" she whispered and that stopped him for a moment as he stared at her.

"Did you actually think I'd leave you here to fucking die? Do you think so little of me?" Eric ask her and she turned her head from him.

"Look at me. Stay looking at me. Pamela I command it." Eric told her and she snapped her head back to his and looked at him.

"Yes. I did think you'd leave me here. You weren't supposed to know where I was until after I was gone. You should be in bed with your fairy right now." She told him and he groaned.

"Fuck that bitch. You were right all along. She's here too. Chained to the wall behind me with Bill and Jessica. They can have that bitch if it means I get you out of here." Eric told her and resumed is mission of freeing himself.

"Eric." Sookie yelled out in disbelief but Eric ignored her.

"Will talk later about your suicide mission my darling. I might spank your ass for this once you're healed." He told her.

"Promises, Promises." She said rolling her eyes before hissing in pain as the silver bullet shifted and her eyes closed in pain.

"Pam. Open your fucking eyes." He hissed, anger starting to rise again along with fear he had never felt before. And it increased when she started couching up her own blood.

"Your too late lover. You'll never get out and get me and the others out before I bleed out. Just save yourself and the others." She told him opening her eyes lazily again. Her energy draining.

"Fuck that. And Fuck them. You are mine. You here me. You anit dying. I won't allow it." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Always thought you could get your way." She told him.

"Insolent brat." He called her with a smile.

"Over protective Viking." She retorted in a tease they had going for years.

"Eric. Face it. I'm done. You made your choice my love and I accept that. I don't like it but I want you happy. You said it yourself years ago. You never wanted a childe. I forced your hand and for that I'm sorry." she whispered to him and he yelled in anger.

"Making you was the best thing I ever did in all my 1000 years. Don't fucking ever think you don't mean more to me than my own life, more to me than anyone. You. Are. Mine. Pamela and that will never change. Now stop fucking talking like you're going to die because I won't allow it." He said before snapping his chains finally and rushing over to Pam. Holding her weight off her hands she yanked her lose from the wall before rushing over and yanking Bill lose. Leaving him to deal with the others.

"Hold still lover." He told her running a hand down her cheek. He ripped the stakes out of her legs and dug the bullet out of her stomach hissing as his fingers burned.

"Eric." Billed hissed and Eric looked over to him before noticing he had let the others out and had healed Jessica as much as he could for the moment. Bill was pointing to the door where he could hear the men coming back.

"I'll be back." He told Pam before laying her down gently and motioning for Jessica to come sit by her. The Red head was at her side quickly holding her hand.

"Hey Cheeto." Pam told her and Jessica smiled and she laughed. Sookie was smart and stayed out of everyone's way and Bill and Eric waited on each side of the door for Burrell, Newlin and their 4 remaining guards to file in the room. They stopped when they saw Pam was loose and Eric was missing.

"The fuck." Newlin said before they heard the snapping of necks and turned to see their 4 guards dead and two pissed of vampires growling at them.

"You're fucked now." Eric hissed grabbing Newlin and plunging his hand through his chest ripping his heart out and holding it out in front of him to see before his eyes rolled in his head and he dropped dead.

Bill chose a neater way and snapped Burrell's neck. Neither wanting to drink there vile blood.

"Thank god. I was so worried." Sookie said running and throwing her arms around Eric. He immediately snarled and pushed her away. Giving her a death glare he raced back over to Pam, kneeling down he cupped both her cheek in his hands causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"There dead darling. Never to hurt you again. I am so sorry about everything I have done to you and i will make it up. But first we need to get you home and healed lover." He said and she smiled at him.

"You take so good care of me." She told him before sighing as he picked her up cradled in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder as they made their way out of the building and away from the hell that Pam had been through.

"Take Sookie home." Eric ordered Bill who nodded as Eric took flight in the sky with Pam in his arms and flew them to their shared house.

Once inside he made his way down to the basement to his light tight room and laid her on the bed before stripping her out of her bloody torn clothes.

He ran a wash cloth over her body knowing a shower would have to wait until she was healed but he wanted to inspect the damage first.

"You just couldn't wait to get me naked could you." He heard Pam whisper and he looked into her eyes and smirked.

"You know me too well." He replied and she chuckled before couching again. Alarmed Eric pulled her back into his arms and put her mouth to his neck.

"Feed my childe." He told her. She shook her head no at first but Eric held her firm.

"Feed Pam." He commanded. Sighing he heard her fangs click in place and he groaned when they pierced his neck and she began to drink deeply. It had been far too long since they shared blood. Not since he became infatuated with Sookie and her fucking fairy blood but he'd be fixing that. She would never, ever question his love for her again.

Once she took enough to heal she pulled away and let him lay her back on his bed falling into deaths sleep instantly so her body could finish healing.

Seeing all her injuries where now gone he sighed in relief. That had been to close. He almost lost her forever.

He dressed her quickly in one of his shirts before slipping into bed neck to her pulling off his own shirt and pulling her into his arms. He fell asleep holding her tightly promising to never let her go again.

When the sunset the next day Eric was already up watching Pam sleep, waiting for her to wake. When her beautiful eyes finally opened they just laid there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Is it really you?" she ask touching her face gently and he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips in a kiss.

"Yes sweetheart. It's really and truly me. I'm back and I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused you." He told her and she gasp in shock. Eric never apologizes.

"What about Sookie?" she ask and he growled.

"I am done with that bitch. You were right all along. She was fake and she never would have loved me for me. I am discussed with how I have behaved this last year. But that's never going to happen again. You are mine and I plan to show you just how sorry I am for the rest of our days. You have no idea how scared I was that I was going to lose you. It would have killed me if I had." He told her.

"Oh Eric." She breathed and he pulled her into a deep kiss pouring all his emotions into it. She kissed him back with just as much passion, having missed the feel of him for so long.

"Can you forgive me lover. Let's get back to how we were before I fucked everything up. Let's leave this place. Travel just the two of us like we use to. Killing, Fucking and laughing." He told her she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can forgive you Eric and I'll follow you anywhere." She told him. Growling he pulled her back into a kiss gripping her hair in both hands rolling her over and laying his body atop hers.

She moaned when she felt his hands move from her hair to move his shirt she had been sleeping in leaving her naked to his eyes and she smiled when his fangs clicked out as he looked her over. He always knew how to make her feel like the most beautiful women in the world.

Moving back over her he kissed, licked, nipped and bite his way down her chest, paid ample attention to her breast and moved down her stomach, settling down between her lovely thighs.

Taking a deep breath he groaned. She always had the most amazing scent. Even as a human.

"Eric." She growled and he chuckled at his impatient little brat before diving in quickly and working her into a frenzy. She moaned as he licked her sex and sucked on her clit. When he knew she was almost there he sank his fangs into her thigh drinking deeply pushing her over the edge causing her to moan loudly.

"Damn I missed that." Pam panted as he kissed his way back to her lips knowing how much she loved to taste herself on his lips.

"Fuck yeah." Pam screamed when Eric slammed into her hard in one thrust.

"Hold on lover." Eric told her gripping her hips, tilting her body causing her back to arch as he slammed into her repeatedly. He had missed how well they fit. She was made for his cock.

"Shit." Eric hissed through his teeth when Pam clamped down on him and ripped his orgasm right out of him causing him to collapsed on her panting.

"You just remember how good that was the next time you think of choosing another bitch over me." Pam told him before giving him a deep kiss and slipping out of the bed swaying her hips confidently to the shower.

Laughing he was glad his Pam was back. Dressing quickly he sped off to his office upstairs. He had travel plans to make. He'd leave the bar to Chow to run while his Childe and himself got back to living the way they always enjoyed and was always meant to.

Living together, killing, fucking and laughing.


End file.
